<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youtube and chill by clumsyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236006">Youtube and chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost'>clumsyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Oct is a boss, Semi-Public Shenanigans, Talking During Sex, hand and blow jobs, only partial historically accurate cultural differences, pwp smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed gets feisty during a Youtube viewing. Luckily for everyone they take it elsewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah &amp; Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youtube and chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The internet was truly fascinating. What a wealth of information available at the press of a few buttons! On the nights neither miniature felt inclined to roam the museum, Jedediah and Octavius took to watching YouTube videos, arguing, er, trading off on subject matter. They had mostly exhausted homeland nostalgia long ago. On typical occasions, a large crowd of miniatures would settle around the desktop computer to watch with them. Tonight was a rare treat: only a few cowboys and Romans were gathered close to the monitor. Jed had chosen to sit towards the back, away from the crowd. Octavius had naturally followed. Cuddling up with Jed was on his list of favorite activities, and how much better was it with a warm blanket spread across their laps?</p><p>When Jed placed his hand on Octavius’ knee during the movie, Octavius was instantly on alert. Since admitting their feelings to each other, they had comfortably progressed into a physical relationship of sorts, although Jedediah had proven to be less ready than the Roman. Octavius hadn’t minded; Jed freely indulged him with kisses in private, and he was willing to try new things as long as friend introduced them slowly.</p><p>For Jed to initiate contact made Octavius’ heart sing with joy. The cowboy had removed his gloves at some point, and the bare contact seemed more intimate and covert underneath the blanket. Jed’s touch was insensibly light, streaking fire along the Roman’s thigh. Octavius sucked in a breath as the fingertips drifted slightly downwards.</p><p>“Something wrong, Oct?” Jed’s eyes didn’t leave the screen. Octavius studied his friend’s expression, noting the barely suppressed smirk on his face. So that’s how they were going to play this.</p><p>“Not at all,” Octavius replied, taking care to make his voice level and impassive. His heartbeat kicked up a notch as Jed’s hand slipped under his tunic. For several long minutes, he just rested there, tracing invisible shapes against Octavius’ warm skin. The general widened his stance suggestively. Jed took the hint and resumed his journey, thoroughly making himself familiar with Octavius’ inner thigh as he ignored his friend’s hardening need.</p><p>“Jedediah….” Octavius’ low voice was full of impatience. He silently fumed at the people around them, cursed Jed for teasing him so brilliantly and in so public a place where he could not take command of the situation. The prospect of being discovered or Jed having to stop was giving an exciting edge to his teasing. Suddenly Octavius’ fervent wish was answered; Jed took him in hand. His eyes closed in pleasure as the cowboy began to stroke him. His pace was torturously slow. Octavius was unsurprised.</p><p>“Is the movie boring you?” Jed commented. Octavius forced himself to breathe normally.</p><p>“Not at all, my friend. Good… <em>mmm</em>… friction,” Octavius’ voice rose as the cowboy took the moment to run the pad of his thumb in circles around his tip.</p><p>“Friction?” Jed prompted him along, returning to jerking off the general. He picked up his speed, quickly stroking the upper part of Oct’s cock several times before sliding down then back up his entire length once, repeating the pattern.</p><p>“Friction…. between the two… main characters.” Sweet Jupiter, Jed’s hand was perfect.</p><p>“That’s inter’esting.” Jed drawled. He gave Octavius a few more strokes before letting go. “Since the show’s over and the credits are rollin’.”</p><p>Octavius glanced towards the screen to confirm the American’s words. “Well. I hope <em>this</em> show is not over.”</p><p>“Might be. The troops are comin’ over. Look alive. Or less alive, in your case,” Jed snickered. Octavius glared and propped up a knee. The motion did not escape the cowboy’s notice. “Would you like my hat?”</p><p>“Why would I require your hat?” Octavius’ expression was all puzzlement.</p><p>“To cover yer business with.” Jed mimed placing his hat over his crotch.</p><p>“Wouldn’t that draw <strong>more</strong> attention down there?” Octavius waved away the other miniature’s suggestion. He was adequately covered by the blanket; no untoward behavior would be suspected as long as Jed kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Felix approached the pair, flanked by a few other Romans. When asked if he would like to watch another movie, Octavius declined.</p><p>“Non. I shall return to the diorama. I’m rather cold here,” Octavius lied. Not cold, no, he was still far too warm from Jed’s touch. “You may continue viewing movies if you wish. Jedediah? Shall we return to the truck?”</p><p>As the soldiers turned away, Octavius rose to his feet. Jed expected the Roman to drape the blanket around his body like an elegant toga but the fabric was instead balled up and tossed into his face. The cowboy yelped. He had to scramble to catch up with his friend.</p><p>“You’re not mad about the hanky-panky are ya?” Jed asked as he slid into the driver’s seat of the truck.</p><p>“Not at all. I quite enjoyed the experience.”</p><p>“Oh good. Just thought I’d give you a bit of fun since you’ve been awfully patient with me,” Jedediah explained. “So… errr… you wanna go back to your place and pick up where we left off?”</p><p>Octavius had no reply, too busy wording his future explanation to Larry in his head on why the cowboy’s shirt was wrecked beyond redemption. The drive to the miniature hall was agonizing long, as was the trek through the cobbled streets of Rome to his domus.</p><p>The moment the doors closed behind them, Octavius captured Jed’s mouth in a kiss, his fingers dragging the cowhide vest down his arms. Jed’s gloves were next to go, tossed to the floor. The cowboy stumbled backwards as Octavius continued to advance, breathless and grinning as his shirt buttons were fumbled with. Jed took over, watching Oct remove his armor with surprising impatience. Jed took his time, slowly undoing each button as they moved into the next room. He shrugged out of his shirt, looking up to catch the sight of a fully naked Octavius in front of him. Jed whistled in appreciation, half for the vision, half in respect for general’s speed. His chaps, trousers and boxers were quickly pushed down, only tangling up in his boots for one brief annoying moment.</p><p>Jed was laughing as he was pressed against the mattress, noises of mirth giving way to more amorous ones as Octavius joined him. The Roman’s mouth nibbled down the curve of the bared throat, rained kisses along each collarbone, and playfully teased each nipple into a taunt bud. Octavius’ touch was admiring but claiming. Jed’s hips, once privately admired in dance, now rutted frantically against his own. Octavius clung to the solid feel of the cowboy’s body, proof that this was not another wishful daydream. He murmured sweet things in Latin; Jed answered back in kisses and smiles. Once Octavius had eased up his exploration, Jed rolled him over onto his back to do some petting of his own. Jedediah’s kisses trailed randomly over the other man’s torso, nipping down over his belly. Octavius groaned softly as his cock was palmed. Jed’s mouth was pressing lower and lower, then parting and -</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“I ain’t started yet!” Jed yelped back in surprise. He swiped the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip. Octavius wondered when the American had begun to look nervous.</p><p>“That will not be necessary. You do not have to profane your mouth for my pleasure.”</p><p>“I don’t curse that much, Oct, what ya talkin’ ‘bout?” Jed’s look of confusion made Octavius smile briefly.</p><p>“Not that kind of profanity. I just meant…you don’t… need to service me in that way. It’s not a good thing for you to do.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Society!” Octavius huffed. Trust Jedediah to start an argument when they were being romantic. Well. Intimate.</p><p>“I didn’t take you for the kiss an’ tell type. Why does anyone need to know what we do?” Jed’s brows furrowed. “This is just between us, ain’t it? Would you think worse of me ‘cause I did that?”</p><p>“No…” Octavius answered slowly. His words were truthful, although he could never admit them out loud to anyone from the Roman diorama. His expression remained concerned. He could not allow Jedediah to submit to something in the heat of the moment that he might regret later. “Is performing that act not demeaning in your culture?”</p><p>“Nah. No more than any of this.” Jed motioned between the two of them with his free hand. “I just thought it might make ya feel good and all….”</p><p>Octavius’ expression softened. “And that, my friend, is why I could not think badly of you.”</p><p>“Tell ya what, we can try it and if you want me to stop, I will.” Jed waited for Octavius’ nod before refocusing on the task in hand. After all his insistence, it wouldn’t do to look afeared. The blond head bent down again, tongue flicking out to sample the slickness with marginal hesitance. Curiosity intermingled with aching anticipation. Jed swirled his tongue around the head. A suppressed groan made him repeat the action.</p><p>“Jed….” Octavius moaned as wet heat surrounded the head. The cowboy hummed in response. Octavius seemed to enjoy the sensation, almost as much as he did the feeling of lips carefully descending. The shaft's girth was more noticeable now, filling the his mouth. Soon Jed reached his limit. Wetness prickled his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. Octavius’ mouth slackened, eyes closed as he surrendered himself to full enjoyment as Jed set to work. Soft noises of appreciation escaped from time to time; as Jed slowed then let go, there was a sigh of disappointment.</p><p>“So…. I reckon you want me to stop, hm?” Jed’s eyes twinkled.</p><p>“If you wish to continue, I would not object.”</p><p>“Make me.” Jed smirked. He straightened as Octavius sat up, meeting the other man’s gaze steadily. The Roman pointed to the floor and Jed slid off the bed, kneeling between those muscular thighs. Fingers tangled into his hair, firmly pulling his head closer.</p><p>“You started this. Open.” Jed obediently parted his mouth as Octavius gripped himself. The Roman guided his tip back into the heat of Jed’s mouth. <em>Exquisitus</em>.</p><p>“Good. Resume,” Octavius spoke firmly. A moan was stifled as Jed’s cheeks hollowed. He arched, carefully pushing himself deeper. Jed stayed still as Octavius set the pace. The Roman rocked gently, his movements careful, eyes blown wide with desire as he watched that stubborn, bristly, - <em>gods</em>,- lovely mouth savoring every inch of himself he offered. Only sheer will made Octavius put an end to the fun. He pulled out, running a thumb over Jed’s bottom lip. The cowboy leaned back in, tongue sliding down the curve of Oct’s slick member, curling and pressing against the weight of his ball sack. Octavius submitted to the adoring ‘torture’ with a soft murmur of appreciation.</p><p>“Get up here and position yourself,” Octavius ordered.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Jedediah rolled his eyes playfully. He climbed up onto the bed and braced himself on all fours. The heat in Octavius’ guts tightened at the sight. Slick with moisture, a finger steadily slipped inside the cowboy and began a gentle in-and-out motion. Jed was unusually silent as he was prepped, only betraying a grunt when a second digit found its way inside him. Octavius other hand traveled, fisting Jed’s erection. Both hands settled into a similar rhythm, one stretching and the other stroking. Jed became freer with his words as dual sensations of pleasure and pain radiating through his body. Soon Octavius deemed him loosened enough.</p><p>“Get on with it!” Jed hissed as the tip of Octavius’ cock nudged his ass. Apparently Toga Boy suddenly lost every impatient feeling he had ever experienced, for he continued to tease the cowboy a moment longer, building the anticipation. Octavius finally gave in, slowly pushing inside. His initial thrusts were gentle, giving Jed time to adjust to the sensation. The blond had gone quiet again, though he soon let out a gasp of pleasure as Oct went deeper.</p><p>“Reckon you want me to stop, huh?” Octavius did his best imitation of Jed’s accent. He punctuated his words with a deep thrust, wringing a fervent moan from his friend. “Well?”</p><p>“No,” Jed panted. His fingers clutched at the blanket underneath, tightening as Octavius hit at the perfect angle once more, sending stars in his vision. “No. Don’t stop.”</p><p>“Quidquid vis. As you wish.” He took Jed hard, releasing every pent-up urge into the thrust of his hips. His name was on Jed’s lips, breathless and needy, degenerating into a whine when he reached between the cowboy’s legs to play with the weeping cock bobbling there. A few jerks were all that was granted to Jed; Octavius withdrew his hand and shifted to the balls of his feet, driving deeper and faster. Jed announced his completion with a prolonged groan; Octavius finished quieter though no less satisfied soon after. He separated from Jed and collapsed beside him. Jed smiled at him, a red-faced, sweaty mess. It was one of the most endearing sights Octavius had seen.</p><p>“I’ll have the bath cleared out so we can get cleaned up.”</p><p>“Jeez. Maybe in a little while? Rest for a moment, will ya?” Jed mumbled.</p><p>“Of course. No rush,” Octavius soothed him. “Although there might be talk if we use the baths twice…”</p><p>“Twice? Why in the blazes will we need two baths in one night?” Jed opened an eye to stare at the Roman. He soon caught his meaning. “Wow! You think highly of yourself. If we do <em>that</em> again, I might not be sittin’ on a horse for a week!”</p><p>“So you admit to not having the stamina for a second round?” There was a twinkle somewhere in those warm brown eyes, masked by his attempt to maintain a straight face. His ruse worked, for Jedediah huffed and wiggled a finger in Octavius’ face.</p><p>“I know what ya doin’, Octie.”</p><p>“Is it going to work, though?”</p><p>“…..Yes.”</p><p>“Good.” Octavius rolled over and stretched. Comfortable silence enveloped the pair. A sudden touch against his hand surprised the Roman; Jed’s fingers lightly intertwined with his own in a tentative clasp. Octavius squeezed his friend’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to bestow a kiss.</p><p>In spite of his earlier plead, Jedediah remained quiet for approximately four minutes before wriggling around to look for his hat. As the cowboy got up to collect his belongings, Octavius made a private vow to wear Jed completely out next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>